The Fall Of Alexandria Safe-Zone
by Lostgirlfan13
Summary: This takes place when the house falls on Alexandria's wall and Tara and Rosita run to a garage but soon start falling for each other. Rated T just in case. I do not own anything I just wanted to write this.
1. Chapter 1

The Fall Of Alexandria Safe-Zone

Rosita and Tara both ran to a garage and they slid underneath it then shut the door. Rosita walked over to Tara to see if she's ok. Rosita asked Tara "Hey, are you ok, did you get hurt or anything?" Tara was gasping for air cause of running. Tara looked at Rosita then said "Yeah but that was kinda scary. Are you ok?" Rosita nodded then said "Yeah, how long do you think we are going to be in here?" Tara shrugged then walked over to the wall then slid down it. Rosita watched Tara for a minute then walked over to her and sat next to her. Rosita then spoke "Are you sure your ok cause you look like you are about to flip out on me?" Tara looked up from her hands to Rosita then said "And you have room to talk, Aiden told us about you crying on the wall the other day. What happened did something happen that we all didn't know about?"

Rosita just sighed then said "I was upset cause you have still been down about the hole prison and that brian guy who killed alot of people. You have been keeping your distance from me and everyone else and we all miss you but mostly me, I miss you like crazy and we always had fun hanging out and I loved it cause it made me feel like everything went back to the way it wa-"

Rosita was cut off by Tara kissing her really hard. Tara finally broke the kiss with her hands still on both of Rosita's cheeks and there lips a breath away, then she said "You talk to much." Rosita smiled then kissed Tara again but with more passion. The sounds of the garage shaking made them brake apart. The walkers where pushing themselves into it. Rosita sighed then said in a whisper "They must of heard us talking." Tara looked away from the garage and at Rosita then said "I think you mean they must of heard you talking." Rosita nugged Tara's arm then leaned over and kissed her again. They broke apart when they heard shooting outside the door then Tara and Rosita both stood up and walked to the garage door to look outside and see what was happening but when they saw Rick and everyone else killed the walkers, they slid out of the garage. Rick walked up to them then asked "Are you guys ok?"

Tara and Rosita nodded then they all found there way to the ladder where Maggie climed up and shot all the walkers but they didn't see one which knocked Tara down. before it bit her Glenn shot it in the head. Rosita ran over to Tara and helped her up snd started to check to see if she was bitten. When Rosita didn't see anything she hugged Tara, glad that the girl was ok. When she let go of Tara she looked at Glenn then said "Nice timing and good shot too." Glenn just nodded then ran over to Maggie and hugged her. Everyone knew they had to leave Alexandria safe-zone so they grabbed some suplize and left.

When Tara and Rosita where alone they talked for hours and they started falling for eachother. sooner or later everyone knew they were together but no one really cared infact they all knew it was coming sooner or later.


	2. Chapter 2

The Fall Of Alexandria Safe-Zone

Rick and the group headed out to the country where they found a few houses next to eachother so they made camp. Rosita stayed with Tara. Rosita was sent to go gather food and suplize so Tara tagged along. They drove a car to a store and Tara broke the lock on it with a big rock she found. Rosita went in first with her gun drawn just in case there were walkers or worse, people. When they saw no one they put away there guns and started looking through the aisles. When Rosita finished her search she walked to where she last saw Tara. When she got over there she saw Tara sitting on the ground drinking a bottle of wine she found. Rosita sat next to her then said "Hey, you ok?" Tara looked at her then said "Yeah, I'm just relaxing. Want some? This is the best kind." Rosita took the bottle then took a gulp of it then handed it back to Tara.

Rosita then said "Are you ready to go? You can bring the wine if you want." Tara nodded and Rosita stood up. When Tara tryed to stand up she tripped but Rosita caught her. Tara looked at the ground then said "Sorry." Rosita just laughed then said "Hey,I'll always be there to catch you." Tara giggled and so did Rosita. Tara smiled at Rosita then leaned in and kissed her for a few seconds then broke the kiss. Tara said "You ready to head out?" Rosita just nodded then held on to Tara so she doesn't fall again. When they got out to there car Rosita opened the door for Tara then helped her get in. Rosita shut her door then ran around to the driver side door and got in.

On the way back to the group they found a few cds and were listening to it with there windows down. When they arrived, they got out and walked in the house Rick stays with some of the others. Rosita dumped the bag of canned foods that were still good. Tara walked over to were her and Rosita stayed but she was to drunk to notice two walkers behind her. The walkers were so close to Tara that they could touch her. When one of the walkers was gonna bit her, she heard Rosita yelling "Tara behind you!" Tara turned around and saw the walkers about to bite her.

She pushed one of the walkers then she fell and a walker landed on her while the other was dragging it's way to her. When she was holding one off of her the other made it to her and before it could bite her Rosita stabbed it in the head then she pulled the other walker off of Tara then stabbed it through the skull. She was breathing heavy from ranning so fast then she helped Tara up and kissed her. Tara kissed her back more aggressivlly. When they finally broke apart Tara smiled then said "Thank you for saving my life again, remind me to pay you back for that." Rosita then said "OK, but you are never drinking again."


	3. Chapter 3

The Fall Of Alexandria Safe-Zone

After Tara almost got bit Rosita keeps watch on her to make sure she doesn't get hurt. Tara says to Rosita "You know you don't have to look after me, I'm not going to get drunk again like I did three days ago." Rosita sat on the couch next to her then said "Yeah I do. Do you know what could have happened to you if I wasn't there?" Tara sighs then says "I have a pretty good idea."

Rosita punched her arm lightly. Rosita then said "OK, do you know what I would have done if you got hurt?" Tara looked at her then said "No, what would you do?" Rosita just sighed then said "Forget about it. But I'm still going to make sure you don't get eaten and or drunk." Tara shrugged it off then leaned over and kissed her girlfriend and jumped up off the couch then said "I'm going for a walk. I'll see you in a little bit." Rosita sat up then said "Oh, I'll go with you to keep you company." Tara looked at her girlfriend then said "Lier, you just want to make sure I don't get hurt and you are staying here."

Rosita just sighed then sat back on the couch. When Tara opened the door Maggie was standing there about to knock. Tara then said to Maggie "Oh, hey maggie is something wrong?" Maggie shoke her head then said "No, just coming to see how you guys are doing." Tara then said "Oh, well I was going for a walk. Can you keep Rosita company while I'm gone" Maggie nodded then walked inside and sat on the couch next to Rosita. Maggie just said "Hey, what's with the sad look?" Rosita shrugged then said "It's just I don't think that Tara cares about me the same way I care about her." Maggie sighed then said "What? Are you kidding? Tara cares about you alot and she would risk her own life for you. What put the thought in your head."

Rosita then said "Well she never really hangs out with me. She's always running off." Maggie bumped her sholder then says "Tara probly runs off cause you act like her mother and not her girlfriend." Rosita sighs then says "I know I just care about her so much that I don't want her to get hurt or even worse." Maggie stands up then asks "Do you love her?" Rosita looked suprised by the queston then says "I don't know. Maybe. I think I do but how will I ever know if I love her if she goes and gets herself killed." Maggie sighed again then said "Well you are going to have to trust her cause the more you pertect her the more she's going to keep her , and if you love her tell her. Don't let her think you don't." Rosita nodded. The front door opened and Tara walked in then said "Hey guys, whats up?"Maggie then replied "I have to go that's whats , and the sky." Maggie walked pasted Tara on her way out and whispered low enough so only Tara can hear "Good luck." Tara looked at her puzzled but continued into the livingroom. Tara sat next to Rosita and said "Hey, sorry it took so long I ran into Glenn and we talked for awhile." Rosita stayed looking straught ahead then said "It's fine, me and Maggie were just talking about stuff." Tara looked at her girlfriend then asked "What kind of stuff?" Rosita sighed then said "We were talking about you." Tara looked puzzled again then asked "Anything bad?"

Rosita shoke her head no then asked "Do I act like your mother sometimes?" Tara was kinda shocked by the queston but said "Why would you ask that?" Rosita finally looked at her girlfriend then asked again "Do I act like your mother?"

Tara sighed then said "Well I mean you have your moments but you are just trying to do your best to pertect me and I understand that. You should know by now that you have saved my life so many times and I'm greatful but I'm a big girl I can take care of myself. You are just trying to help and I love you for that bu-" Tara was cut off by Rosita "Wait rewind. Did you just say you love me?" Tara's eyes went wide and she started to panic and babble "Well, umm. You see I was jus-" Tara was cut off again by Rosita but this time Rosita kissed her. When Rosita pulled away she said "I love you too but you babble like an idiot." Tara just punched Rosita's arm and then kissed her again.


	4. Read:

Guys I have decided not to continue this story but I hope you liked it. I would continue it but I have to come up with new ideas for future story's. Thank you all for reading it though. If you want to take the story and make it longer or whatever then go for it.


End file.
